1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices, methods, and systems for improving customer service and reducing theft within a retail establishment. Specifically, the invention relates to devices, methods, and systems for properly identifying items within a retail establishment or the like.
2. The Relevant Art
Modern retail stores such as supermarkets generally have checkout lanes with equipment that optically scans coded identifiers affixed to the products being purchased. One example of a coded identifier that is commonly used by retail stores is a bar code. Bar codes are read by scanning equipment using reflected light to identify a coded identifier associated with an item.
Some of the checkout lanes may be designated for self-checkout. These permit a purchaser to self-scan his or her purchases substantially unattended. Self-checkout equipment reduces the number of store personnel required to check-out customers. Supermarkets especially view self-checkout as desirable because these stores are particularly sensitive to labor costs due to their typically low profit margins.
For most efficient operation, checkout systems use bar codes affixed to all items for sale in the store. Bar codes reduce the time a customer may have to wait to complete a purchase. Store personnel, or customers at self-checkout stations, quickly scan the bar code, and information about the item is instantly retrieved. The information may include the price, the name, the size, or other such information about the item.
Additionally, bar codes help stores keep an accurate record of inventory. Each time a bar code is scanned, an inventory record within a database may be updated. The update may include how many times during a day a particular bar coded item is scanned. Store personnel are able to tally purchases of certain items and take necessary action to maintain a proper inventory within the store.
Of course, bar codes are not the only form of coded identifiers. For example, coded identifiers may include magnetic tags. Magnetic tags may provide information such as the price of the item. Magnetic readers read the coded information from the magnetic tags and provide the information to store personnel, or to consumers at self-checkout stations.
Unfortunately, bar codes and other coded identifiers are fallible. A consumer may detach a bar code from an inexpensive item and affix the bar code over, or in place of, the bar code of a more expensive item. The consumer can then proceed to the checkout area and scan the item using the incorrect bar code. The pricing information is processed for a less expensive item, while the consumer leaves the store with the more expensive item. This form of theft can occur at self-checkout stations as well as regular checkout stations.
Alternatively, a consumer may practice “sweet hearting.” When “sweet hearting,” a consumer collaborates with an employee operating the checkout station. The employee scans a low price item such as a pack of gum, and a high priced item such as a package of steaks is then placed in the consumer's grocery bag in place of the gum. “Sweet hearting” may also take place at self-checkout stations. A consumer may scan items to avoid suspicion, while placing items that are more expensive in his/her bag without scanning the bar codes of the expensive items.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional item identification system 100. Generally, the system 100 provides rapid identification of items 102 to facilitate checking a customer out at a retail point of sale. The system 100 provides pricing information for the items 102.
Each item 102 is marked with a unique coded identifier 104 such as a bar code symbol. A reader 106 optically recognizes the coded identifier 104. Generally, the reader 106 is installed at a point of sale station 108 such as a checkout station of a retail establishment. Other types of readers 106 such as portable units are also used for scanning coded identifiers 104 on irregular shaped or sized items 102.
To use the system 100, an item 102 is passed in close proximity to the reader 106. The reader 106 reads the coded identifier 104 using well known reflected light technology. The reader 106 communicates the coded identifier 104 to a controller 110 over a network connection 112, a cable, or another type of communication link. The controller 110 consults a database 114 for information associated with the coded identifier 104. That is, a match is made with an entry on a list 116 of coded identifiers 104. A variety of information associated with the coded identifier 104 may be stored in the database. The information may include a name for the item 102, a price for the item 102, a weight for the item 102, or the like.
If the coded identifier 104 is found in the list 116, the controller 110 communicates the information associated with the coded identifier 104 to a processor (not shown) that maintains a running total and handles a customer's transaction. In addition, the controller 110 communicates with an output device 118. Generally, if the item 102 is positively identified using the coded identifier 104, the controller 110 signals the output device 118 to produce an audible tone. If the item 102 is not positively identified using the coded identifier 104, the controller 110 signals the output device 118 to produce a different audible tone.
For clarity, only the basic operations of the reader 106, controller 110, database 114, and output device 118 have been described. Those of skill in the art will recognize a number of variations to a conventional system 100 beyond those described herein. For example, the database 114 and controller 110 may be remote or local in relation to the reader 106.
Conventional item identification systems 100 continue to have several problems. The system 100 relies on properly reading a coded identifier 104. If a coded identifier 104 is damaged or missing, generally an operator must manually enter a price for the item 102. In addition, because the system 100 relies on the coded identifier 104 to look up the correct price information, the system 100 may be fooled.
While some coded identifiers 104 are permanently affixed to a respective item 102, as discussed above, a customer may replace the coded identifier 104 with a coded identifier 104 from a different item 102 having a lower price. Consequently, the controller 110 may incorrectly associate the item 102 with the coded identifier 104 for the different item 102 and register the lower price. In this manner, a customer may get the higher priced item for the lower price and defraud the system 100.
What is needed is an apparatus, method, and system to accurately and positively identify items in order to improve identification and reduce occurrences of fraud as previously described. The apparatus, method, and system may function in conjunction with checkout stations that are operated by store personnel, or at self-checkout stations.